rassilonpodfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Holiday
Roman Holiday consists of part 3 of the sixth serial of first season of The Game of Rassilon. It takes place after the disappearance of Amelia Earhart, following her and Roman's side of events leading up to the season 1 finale. Synopsis Millie and the Doctor's old friend have a fateful conversation in the most magical place on Earth. Summary After rescuing Millie from the capsizing Pacific Missile Control Station, Roman offers to take Millie home. However he has been on the run from the Time Lords ever since the events at Meat Base Alpha, and has decided he should have a vacation. Roman's TARDIS is temperamental and doesn't quite taker him where he wants to go, delivering them instead to Disneyland on its opening day - July 17th, 1955. Roman's TARDIS takes the shape of a ticket booth as they venture into the park. They line up for the Jungle Cruise, where Roman reveals he used to travel with the Doctor and shares the impact that can have on a person. As they board the Jungle Cruise boat, only one other person gets onto the ship - a tall black man resembling actor Patterson Joseph, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a Goofy cap. The man reveals himself to be Maxil, regenerated after having been shot by Roman. There is a conflict on the boat. Maxil is knocked down. Roman and Millie escape and run through a now eerily deserted park back to Roman's TARDIS. Upon hitting Main Street, U.S.A., various Time Lord soldiers emerge from post boxes, churro stands and mascot costumes (all revealed to be TARDISes). Trapped with nowhere to go, Roman gives Millie a Time Ring and she falls through the vortex to an unknown destination... Cast * The Doctor - Riley Silverman (archive audio only) * Travis - Dan Peck (archive audio only) * Millie - Melinda-Catherine Gross * Roman / Engineer - Michael Nixon * Game Master, all other characters - Ben Paddon Crew * Editing and Sound Design - David King * Theme music arrangement - Drew Krassowski * Additional music - Luke Baldridge * Story - Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon * Producers - Melinda-Catherine Gross, Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon NPCs Major * Maxil II Minor * Jungle Cruise ticket-taker * Jungle Cruise Skipper * Time Lord Soldiers Continuity * Maxil returns, regenerated into an incarnation described by Ben Paddon as resembling actor Paterson Joseph. He had been shot by Roman at the end of The Handheld War. * Roman refers to his time travelling with the Doctor which he did during his second incarnation. He specifically references the Key to Time. He also refers to leaving the Doctor, but doesn't refer to the specifics. Production * This single episode was recorded in a unique session, with only the GM and two principal players in attendance. This is also the only episode of the season not recorded as Geeky Teas in Burbank, CA. Links * Roman Holiday at TheGameOfRassilon.com Category:Season 1 Category:Serials Category:Interludes